Happy Sunday
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita kencan?" Lega. Itu yang Ichigo rasakan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.  Sequel Welcome Home, Rukia. RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**Happy Sunday**

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue langsung saja memeluk Rukia begitu ia sampai di kelas pagi itu. Mulai hari ini dirinya kembali bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab di kota Karakura. Dan dengan kekuatannya, Rukia memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang di sekolah ini, hingga mereka seolah sudah mengenal Rukia sebagai bagian dari _Karakura High School_ .Rukia tahu semua ini terjadi berkat campur tangan Byakuya juga , meski kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Rukia membalas pelukan Inoue sambil tersenyum hangat, "apa kabar, Inoue?"

"Baik." Jawab Inoue singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo datang bersama Keigo.

"Rukia-chan! Aku kangen!"

Keigo dengan membabi buta segera berlari dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sepertinya ia ingin membuat Rukia sesak napas dengan pelukan mautnya. Tapi, sebelum tangan keigo sempat menjangkau Rukia, Ichigo lebih dulu menarik kerah seragam Keigo yang menyebabkan 'niat tulusnya' itu gagal total.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "jangan aneh-aneh, Keigo."

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu!"

Ichigo diam.

Cemburu? Tentu saja!

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat!" ujar Ichigo sambil melangkah ke bangkunya.

Rukia hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Ichigo dan Keigo.

**x.x**

"Jadi Kuchiki-san akan tinggal di kota ini lagi?"

"Hm." Rukia tidak bisa menjawab karena saat ini mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah bekal yang disiapkan Ururu.

Walaupun dia kembali bertugas di kota ini, namun Byakuya 'memintanya' untuk tinggal di tempat Urahara saja, bukan di rumah Ichigo seperti dulu. Entah apa alasannya. Ketika Rukia menanyakan hal itu, Byakuya malah mengacuhkannya.

"Lalu… " Inoue sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "apa kau tinggal di tempat Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa? sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di tempat Urahara-san. Nii-sama yang mengatur semuanya."

"…"

Inoe tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu Ichigo lagi." Ujarnya lembut.

Ada sakit yang tiba-tiba Inoue rasakan ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Namun ia sadar, Ichigo hanya untuk Rukia begitu pula sebaliknya dan biar saja perasaannya untuk pemuda _orange_ itu ia simpan sendiri.

"Ya… syukurlah." Bisik Inoue lirih.

x.x

Sementara itu di dalam kelas.

"Ichigo."

"Hn!"

"Rukia-chan 'kan sudah kembali."

"Lalu?"

Keigo menggeser satu bangku dan duduk di samping Ichigo, "kau tidak ada rencana mengajaknya kencan?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kencan? Untuk apa kencan?"

Pertanyaan yang polos (atau bodoh?).

"Ichigo…. Kau tidak kangen padanya, hah?"

Ichigo hanya menganguk malu-malu dengan muka merah. Oh, sungguh sangat _Out Of Character_ sekali pemeran utama _fanfic_ ini.

"Nah!"

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah mereka ketika Keigo berkata 'nah' dengan gaya bagai penjual obat keliling.

"Habiskan waktumu berdua dengannya! Kau harus mengganti tujuh belas bulan yang percuma tanpa dirinya! Kau harus membuatnya senang! Jangan biarkan hubunganmu dengan Rukia-chan berada di ambang kehancuran, Ichigo! Mau dibawa kemana masa depan negara ini?"

Lebay, berlebihan, hiperbolis dan bagian belakang kalimat yang (sangat) tidak nyambung.

Yah.. itulah Keigo.

Malas menanggapi, Ichigo akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja. Pura-pura paham. Biar dia senang.

Keigo tampak puas melihat Ichigo yang seolah menyimak kata-katanya barusan.

"Bagus, Ichi!" Keigo menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan kekuatan berlebih.

Ichigo hanya bisa meringis.

"Aku sarankan kau mengajaknya ke taman hiburan hari minggu besok."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yosh! Berusahalah Ichigo, aku selalu mendukungmu!"

Dan 'sang badai' pun berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo.

Namun, bibirkan sempat menggumam, "kencan? Boleh juga idenya.'

**x.x.x.x**

Baru saja Ichigo keluar dari toko tempatnya kerja sambilan, matanya segera menangkap sosok mungil yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Rukia memasang ekspresi tanpa dosa, "menjemputmu? Kenapa memangnya?"

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,"kau pikir aku anak TK yang perlu dijemput?"

"Cerewet! Masih bagus aku perduli padamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta supaya kau perduli 'kan?" balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Rukia sudah siap untuk membantai Ichigo kalau saja tidak ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Nak, kalau mau pacaran di tempat lain saja. Jangan di depan toko begini. Kita semua jadi tidak masuk 'kan? Merepotkan saja!"

Refleks Ichigo dan Rukia menghindar dan membungkuk sambil terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada segerombolan ibu-ibu yang tidak bisa masuk ke toko karena obrolan 'manis' mereka yang dilakukan tepat di depan pintu masuk toko.

**x.x**

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Enak saja!"

"Kau tetap menyebalkan!"

"Heh, kau pikir dirimu itu tidak menyebalkan?"

Saat ini mereka berdua sempat-sempatnya saling menyalahkan. Padahal sekarang mereka ada di taman yang suasananya romantis sekali, lengkap dengan latar matahari terbenam dibelakangnya. _So sweet_. Tapi masih untung tidak dibarengi aksi saling _bankai_.

Hening.

Apa kedua karakter utama kita ini mendadak bisu? Semoga saja tidak.

"Rukia…"

"Apa!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau…. "

"Ck, bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita kencan?"

Lega. Itu yang Ichigo rasakan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Eh? Apa, Ichi? Maaf, tadi aku tidak dengar. Habisnya suaramu itu kecil sekali. Seperti perempuan saja!"

Kalau saja di dekat sana ada tembok, Ichigo akan dengan senang hati membenturkan jidatnya.

"Bagaimana. Kalau. Hari. Minggu. Besok. Kita. Kencan?" ulang Ichigo. Kali ini dengan tambahan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Wajah Rukia sukses memerah, "kencan? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin _refreshing_ saja."

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah _refreshing_, hm?

"Pernah, sih," Ichigo menghela napas. "tapi, tujuh belas bulan tanpamu itu benar-benar membosankan."

"…."

"Jadi bagaimana?" desak Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Besok kita kencan."

**x.x.x.x**

"_Berisik sekali, sih!_" omel Ichigo dalam hati. Mungkin si rambut orange ini lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di taman hiburan dengan Rukia. Bukannya di kuburan! Jelas saja berisik.

"Aku mau naik itu." Rukia menunjuk pada permainan yang diketahui bernama _roller coaster_.

Ichigo kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Bagus! Sekarang mata violet Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo panik.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

Habis sudah! Kenapa mulutnya gampang sekali mengatakan 'aku mau', sih?

Lagipula tidak mungkin dia bilang, 'maaf ya, Rukia. Kau naik sendiri saja. Soalnya aku takut ketinggian.'

Harga diri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa jatuh seketika.

"Yeiy! Cepat beli tiketnya Ichi!" Rukia dengan brutal mendorong Ichigo ke tempat penjualan tiket. Kemana ekspresi sedihnya yang tadi? Rupanya Rukia memang bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan intimidasi khas Kuchiki dengan baik.

_Poor, _Ichigo.

**x.x**

untung saja nasib baik masih berpihak pada Ichigo. Pemuda itu berhasil menahan agar tidak membuat malu Rukia ketika _roller coaster_ itu dengan tidak beradabnya membuat isi perut Ichigo nyaris keluar.

Setidaknya kencan mereka hari ini bisa masuk kategori sukses.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Tanpa terasa hampir seharian mereka di taman hiburan itu dan sekarang Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke tempat _favorite_ mereka, danau di dekat taman Karakura.

Hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati udara malam yang dingin. Namun kesunyian itu terasa sungguh menyenangkan. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, mereka sangat tersiksa dengan kesunyian itu.

Rukia memeluk boneka Chappy yang dibelikan Ichigo erat-erat.

"Aku senang kau kembali." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga ." jawab Rukia singkat.

Lagi-lagi ada jeda diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu? Tujuh belas bulan tanpamu benar-benar membosankan." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia mendengus, "sudah dua kali kau mengatakannya. Apa tidak ada kata-kata yang lain?"

"Tidak ada. Karena itu memang benar. "

"…."

Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku benci saat kau harus pergi. Aku juga benci karena saat kau datang, aku sudah bukan lagi Ichigo yang dulu. Aku tidak bisa lagi melindungimu."

Rukia tersentak mendengarnya. Perlahan diraihnya tangan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tetap Ichigo yang dulu. sampai kapanpun."

Anehnya, satu kalimat itu saja sudah mampu membuat Ichigo tenang.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis begini?"

Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Romantis bagaimana? Biasa saja, kok." Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Tapi…. Aku juga mau berterimakasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena telah membuat satu hari ini begitu menyenangkan."

Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Ichigo.

"Ya.. tapi sebaiknya sekarang aku antar kau pulang. Aku tidak mau nanti Urahara-san melapor macam-macam pada kakakmu." Kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Baiklah… baiklah, dasar pemaksa!" Rukia akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo.

Hari ini memang hari minggu yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Setidaknya Rukia bisa menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Ichigo sebelum tugas yang berat menantinya.

Dan sepertinya Ichigo harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Keigo. Mudah-mudahan besok temannya yang satu itu sudah sembuh dari virus lebay yang menyerangnya.

Dan cerita ini pun…

**The End/OWARI**

**AN: **yak! Sequel **Welcome Home, Rukia** sudah jadi. Silahkan dinikmati selagi hangat :P

Semoga saja tidak gantung lagi endingnya *pundung di pojokan*

Saya memang spesialis gantung ending hehehe *ketawa gaje*

Dan maaf kalau judulnya aneh, ga nyambung, dll.

Saya tidak bisa nentuin judul! *tereak frustasi*

Dan untuk semua yang sudah meripiu fic-fic saya,

Arigatou. Terima Kasih. Thank You Very Much.


End file.
